


Appreciation

by Nashina



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor doesn't know how to human, Domestic, Learning to be Human, M/M, OOC, Rating for Language, Short, hank is bad with communication, i stole that tag im sorry, its hank after all, no beta we die like men, they're not a couple, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashina/pseuds/Nashina
Summary: Connor needs a place to stay so Hank provides one for him. Communicating is hard.





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so loooong. And this is my first Detroit fic so it's **extra** bad. _And_ this is more so I get into the groove in how to write these characters. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy anyway. And please tell me if it's suuper ooc.

"Lieutenant Anderson?" 

Connor asked, leaning slightly further against his desk. After getting a grunt for an answer, the android leaned farther back again but didn’t take his eyes off his partner. "I was told to find some kind of property of my own." 

Hank looked up and stared at Connor for a second before speaking. 

"What?" 

Connor adjusted in his seat and looked at the open files on his computer. "Captain Fowler told me to 'find a fucking place to stay' because I have been residing at the police station." 

The human was quiet for a second before heavily sighing and running a hand over his face. 

"So, let me get this straight," he said and looked back up. "You've been, for the last, what? Four months? Staying here?" 

"Correct." 

Suddenly the man in front of him let out a loud groan. Connor looked quizzically at him and tilted his head to the side. That was his 'what the fuck are you doing, Connor?' groan. Connor didn't understand. 

"What's wrong, Lieutenant?" he asked after quickly scanning him, but finding nothing out of the ordinary. 

Hank shook his head before focusing his attention back on his work. "You can't just fucking stay here, Connor." He quickly glanced up at the deviant, meeting his eyes for a split second. 

"You can stay at my place," he mumbled before clearing his throat. "Sumo will be happy about the extra attention." 

That he himself would appreciate the company, he didn’t voice. 

Connor felt a smile creeping on his face. "Thank you, Lieutenant." After getting another grunt in return, he continued looking over the new files. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It's been a few days now since Connor started living with the human. It was...interesting to say the least. 

Hank had a routine. Depending on what happened at work he would either go straight home or to Jimmy's bar. It was a normal, slow day at work, so they headed straight home when their shift was over. The second they entered the house, Hank threw his coat over the back of the couch and went into the kitchen. He scratched Sumo behind his ears before feeding him. After this he grabbed a beer, settled on the sofa and turned on the TV. 

Usually. 

But today was different. Today he walked in, actually hanged his coat up where it was supposed to be, walked into the kitchen and took care of Sumo, but actually tried to get the dog food into the bowl and not just...everywhere. After this he started to...clean the kitchen? 

"Lieutenant? Are you alright?" Connor asked, his voice laced with slight concern. 

"I'm fine. Besides, how many more times do I have to tell you to call me Hank while we're home?" He shot the deviant a pissed look over his shoulder, before he continued putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. 

"I don't know. That seems to be the only thing I can't remember," the android grinned before starting to collect the empty bottles. 

"Stop!" Hank suddenly said, rather loudly. Connor looked up at his roommate. Hank sighed and scratched the back of his neck. 

"I eh...you've been cleaning the house these past few days and I don't want you to feel like you have to. So just...let me clean the kitchen and you relax or something, okay? Analyse something or I dunno." 

Connor did just that. He analysed Hank. 

"Lieu-Hank, your heart rate seems to have increased and a lot of your blood seems to be located in your cheeks. Is really everything okay?" 

Hank quickly turned around and advanced. He put his hands on Connor's shoulders and pushed him towards the bedroom. "Yes! Now go change into something comfortable and relax for fuck's sake!" 

Connors LED blinked yellow as he watched Hank walk back into the kitchen. Did he do something wrong? He was only showing concern. Most humans liked it when you cared for them. 

Still processing he walked towards the wardrobe and opened the left side. There were a few shirts, hoodies and jogging pants just for him. Hank had gotten all of them for him. Connor smiled as he pulled out an old pair of pants from Hank and a DPD hoodie. 

After changing Connor walked back into the hallway. 

"Stupid android..." 

Connor stopped and leaned against the wall, as to not alert Hank to his presence. 

"I wanna do something nice for him and he-. Ugh whatever." 

Connor felt something weird in his chest. As if his pump regulator would have detached and fallen down into his stomach area. He frowned but shook his head and entered the kitchen. 

"Hank." 

"Ah fucking christ! I thought you were an android detective not a ninja." Hank sighed and resumed doing the dishes. "The dishwasher's fucking broken, so yeah," he said after feeling the stare of the other man. 

Connor felt like he needed to apologise. He didn't understand everything yet. Having pushed away his deviancy for so long, it was still hard for him to let it take over. But he wanted to try. 

For Hank. 

"No, I eh.." Connor looked at the ground and searched for the right words. When he heard the water turn off, he looked up only to meet Hank's curious gaze. "I a-appreciate your eh..help. And I wanted to know if eh..if you wanted anything in return." He quickly looked away after saying his piece. He felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Are you...are you fucking blushing?" Connors eyes widened and his blush deepened when Hank started laughing. 

"I-!" He angrily looked back at Hank, only to find him smiling. 

"How about we make dinner together this time? Instead of you doing everything." 

After a second, Connor smiled brightly. 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Please!!! Give me!!! Critic!!!


End file.
